


In Her Body

by rizzles123



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzles123/pseuds/rizzles123
Summary: When Clarke wakes up, before the sun comes up, she's feeling, for the first time in a while, energized and refreshed, However, those feelings are over taken by confusion when she notices how her body seemed to have changed overnight.





	In Her Body

>"No, this is not real, I'm just dreaming and I'm going to wake up any moment now. Isn't that what happens when you realize you're dreaming? You just wake up? Why am I not waking up?" Clarke said as she paced around the confinements of the tent Lexa had allowed her to stay in during her stay at TonDC, her voice full of desperation. 

"You can't wake up because you're not dreaming, and for God’s sake, stand still, you're making me dizzy just by looking at you." Octavia said. She was laying on Clarke's furs, a smirk on her lips, and her eyes, that we're glued on Clarke, shining with amusement. Clarke stopped and glared at her friend. 

"I'm making you nervous? Me?" She says, her voice taking on a higher tone. "O, I'm in someone else’s body, and not just any old person, no, of course not, why would I be so lucky? I'm in the commander's body, the most important person on Earth, she could probably have me executed for this... Oh my god, can she really execute me for this? It's not my fault, I didn't want this, I don't even know how it happened." 

Seeing the terror in the, previously, blonde's eyes and noticing that she was beginning to hyperventilate, Octavia got up and walked over to Clarke and put her hands on her shoulders and made sure their eyes met. In her head she couldn't help but to be a little put off by witnessing the usual poised and stoic Commander like that, even knowing fully well that she wasn't actually standing in front of her. "Calm down, Clarke. We'll figure this out. Just breathe with me." She started to take deep breaths in and out, doing so until the other girl was able to breathe normally, only then did she let go of her shoulders and continue. " We'll get you back to your body in no time."

"We don't even know how I got like this in the first place, how the hell are we going to get me ba..." Then, suddenly, Clarke's, now green, eyes widened and she made her way to her furs and slowly sat down, she took a deep breath as Octavia looked on, confused "O... If I'm in Lexa's body, then, where is my body?" That's when Octavia's eyes widened as well, realization sinking in, she went and sat next to Clarke.

"Oh no... Do you really think..?" Lexa being in Clarke's body was definitely a possibility, if Clarke woke up in Lexa's body then, Lexa could of have definitely waken up in Clarke’s. "She hasn't come in here though, right? Wouldn't she have come to you if she woke up on your body?" 

"Did I go to her? I mean, she could possibly not want to get out of her tent first thing in the morning, looking like me. What would everyone say if they saw me come out of there today without seeing me go in?"

"Nothing that they probably don't already think, to be honest." Octavia says, shrugging her shoulders. She's seen the knowing looks the villagers of TonDC throw the two leaders when they are together, as well as heard them speculate about the two women when not in their presence, even some of the warriors talk about it. Apparently the Commander lets Clarke get away with more than she's ever done for anyone, and the fact the green-eyed woman had given the warriors instructions to let Clarke into her tent at any time had truly made the rumors about them fly, not being something she did very often, or at all. She has to admit that, at some point, she had also believed that there was something there, and when she'd walked into Clarke's tent before sunrise, so that they could have the training grounds to themselves, and seen Lexa laying on Clarke's, that belief had come back full force, only to be squashed when she found out that it wasn't really Lexa laying there.

"What do you..? You mean people think me and Lexa are... You know." Octavia can only nod, afraid to speak after seeing how wide Clarke's eyes are. Clarke doesn't know how to react to that discovery, if she's honest with herself, it's not as if she hadn't thought about sleeping with the Commander, she was a very attractive woman, so much, that Clarke was certain even a blind person would be attracted to her, especially after hearing her voice, but she knows that it's just a fantasy, it can't happen, they are each the leaders of their own people, from completely different ways traditions and ways of life, they could never work together, there's also Finn, but she'd already stopped blaming Lexa for that, he'd killed eighteen innocent people, including children, he was responsible for his actions and his fate. She doesn’t want to dwell on the fact that the things that she believes to be reason enough to not get into a purely sexual relationship with the Commander, are more against them dating, that none of them would really matter if they were just to have sex, that was sort of proved by the fact that the grounders were okay believing she was already doing that with their leader. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, she didn't have the capacity to deal with that train of thought, she'd work on getting back to normal, than, maybe, come back to it. With her head back in the game, Clarke decided that the best action plan was to see the other person that might be in the same situation as herself. "I have to go see her." she said, getting up and moving to leave the tent.

"What, why? We don't know for certain if she's in your body, what if she's not?" Octavia asks, following after her, Clarke stops in her tracks and the younger girl almost bumps into her.

"It doesn't matter, what else can I do? If she's not in my body and it gets out that there's another her running around, I will definitely be in big trouble. I have a better chance of not dying if I go to her myself and try to explain what happened. And, don't forget, she may be in my body, fingers crossed she is."

"Okay, but how are you going to convince her that it's you? If she's not in your body I mean." Octavia asks, wondering if Clarke is just planning to waltz into the Commander's tent without a plan.

"Same way I got you to believe me when you saw me." Octavia looks unsure for a moment, but then nods.

"Okay, let's go." They pretend not to notice the double take the guards posted at the entrance of her tent seemed to make when they see them. And as they head towards Lexa's tent, Clarke does her best to mimic the way the commander walks, and sometimes offers little, barely there nods, to the people who greet her, all the while with a stern expression adorning her face, and as she does that, the blonde realizes that when she's the one to greet the brunette, even in passing, she always gets a barely there smile, something she's never seen Lexa do for anyone else. She tries to convince herself that the flutter she feels in her heart is not due to the realization, but due to the nerves that seem to increase the closer she gets to Lexa's tent. As she's approaching Lexa's tent, her mind goes back to when she'd woken up, of course the day she wakes up feeling great is the day she ends up with someone else's body.  
________________________________________

EARLIER THAT MORNING

Clarke stretches as she wakes up, a content smile on her lips, eyes closed fully enjoying the few minutes she has before she has to get up, this morning she doesn't seem to mind the time Octavia set for her training, she's feeling refreshed and energized and she really doesn't remember the last time she slept so well. Her eyes open and as she's getting up she noticed that the clothing she is wearing seems a bit looser than it had been before. When her hands go to rub the last traces of sleep from her eyes, she notices that she seems a bit tanner than normal and frowns, and then, she quickly grabs her hair, bringing closer to her eyes, it's brown, she tries to figure out what could of happened for the change to occur, she's fairly certain she didn't dye her hair, so it most definitely should be its usual blonde color. 

She's still sitting on the bed a few minutes later when Octavia barges in, as usual. And, like she does every morning, Clarke regrets telling the guards to always let her in at this time. "Ready to get your ass handed to yo..." She begins speaking before abruptly stopping, eyes widening when she takes in who is sitting on her friend’s bed. "Commander? Oh.. I'm so, so sorry, I really didn't mean to interrupt anything, I'll be leaving now." She says, shock making her oblivious of the fact that Clarke isn't on the bed.

"O, wait!" The blonde says getting tangled up in the sheets, thanks to the speed she tries to use to get off the bed. Octavia stops, her eyes widening, not understanding why Heda would call her that and never having seen her act that way. "What do you mean Commander, it's me."

"Yes, Heda, I know it's you." She hesitates but decides to carry on. "Is everything okay? And where's Clarke?" She asks finally noticing the lack of blonde on the bed.

"What do you mean where am I, I'm right..." Then everything clicks into place, the tanner skin, the brunette locks that she doesn't remember dyeing but the conclusion she reaches is absurd, she couldn't be someone else, that was impossible. She scrambles to the little table that sits next to her furs, grabbing a small mirror that had been gifted to her by her mother, and looks at herself... Or rather, looks at Lexa, because that is who is staring back at her.

Her eyes are wide as she turns to look at Octavia, who was just staring at her, worry the main thing in her eyes. "Okay, Octavia, I'm gonna tell you something that is going to sound really hard to believe in." She watched as the worry was replaced by confusion and curiosity, and Octavia nodded. "Okay..." She took a deep breath. "I'm not Lexa." When she saw Octavia open her mouth to speak she raised her hand in intervention. " I'm not Lexa, I'm Clarke, and I just found out I'm not in my body, and I’m getting a little freaked out." 

She was surprised when Octavia burst into laughter. "Yeah. right. Did Clarke put you up for this? How did she manage to convince you? Is she teaching you slang now?" Clarke glared at her friend, and while, normally, that wouldn't do anything but make her laugh more, with Lexa's face, it shut her up immediately.

"Two days ago, you walked in on me changing.When we first got to Earth you got attacked by a giant water snake and screamed like a little girl. Yesterday, when we we're sparing, I almost knocked you out, last week you literally became a pain in my ass when you gave me a giant bruise on it. Uhh" 

She was trying to think of more things that Octavia or her wouldn't have wanted to share with anyone else when Octavia began laughing again, but her fear that she'd never get the girl to believe her ended when Octavia calmed down enough to say. "Jesus, Griffin, how did you manage to pull that off? I'm sure a lot of people would die to be able to be inside their commander, if you know what I mean." She even wiggled her eyebrows and burst into laughter again, Clarke felt her face heat up.

Clarke gave her friend a few minutes to calm down, her nerves about the situation increasing by the second. When Clarke started pacing around the tent, Octavia went to lay down on Clarke's bed and when Clarke started talking about it being a dream she couldn't take the pacing anymore.

_________________________________________

When they reach Lexa's tent they don't stop, they march right in, the guards don't try to stop Octavia because, to them, she appears to be with the Commander. The fact that they hadn't seen her leave matters not, she was the Commander if she wanted to leave her tent without anyone noticing, she would do it, it's not like she hadn't done it before. 

When they see that Lexa isn't in the meeting area of the tent, Clarke asks Octavia to wait there for her, she knows Lexa doesn't particularly care for other people entering her sleeping area. Octavia is reluctant to let her go alone, but relents when Clarke promises to scream if something goes wrong. She calls out for Lexa from outside the flap separating the meeting and sleeping area, and when the woman doesn't answer she announces that she is going in.

She's not the least bit prepared for the sight that greets her when she does go in. There, laying on Lexa's furs is Clarke, or rather, her body which probably now houses Lexa. She's still asleep, she normally would have woken up when Clarke called out before entering, but she's not used to how less sensitive Clarke's hearing must be compared to hers. 

The blonde decides to bite the bullet and wake up the other girl, moving closer and saying her name, gently shacking her shoulders. "Lex, Lexa, wake up."

Lexa blinks slowly, stretching her limbs and yawning "Wha..." Her eyes widen comically when they land on herself. She sits up and her hands go to the impostor’s neck. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She notices the change in her voice, but has other, more pressing worries. Clarke brings her hands to Lexa's and is a bit ashamed at how weak her body is compared to Lexa's as she is able to remove her hands from her neck, with relative ease, and pinned them on the bed beside the Heda, who, of course trashes to try and get free. Were Clarke not looking at her own face, she might have missed the flicker of fear in the woman's eyes.

"Lexa, calm down, it's Clarke, I don't want to hurt you, please calm down." The commander froze when the word Clarke left the blonde's mouth, and Clarke loosened the grip she had on her wrists and sat down in front of her. "Look, I know what I'm going to say may sound crazy, but I should be evidence that it is the truth, but if that is not enough, then you can look at your hands, and your hair, see how your body has changed." 

Clarke finally let go of her wrists completely to let Lexa move around freely and grab her hair to take a good look at it, her eyes widened and locked onto Clarke's. "I...".

"Yeah, I don't know how it happened, but we seem to have switched bodies, and I'm hoping that you are going to help me and Octavia figure out how to get us back." Lexa's eyes began to water, and Clarke, believing it to be from fear of the situation, put her own fear for the situation aside and tried to reassure her, without even thinking about it she put her hand on the other girl's cheek and her thumb stroked it gently, the only reason she didn't immediately remove it was the fact that Lexa leaned into it. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, we'll figure this out, O has already volunteered to help, and if we can get my mom to believe us the..." Her voice trailed off that the end when she saw Lexa shake her head, a tear managing to escape and Clarke wiped it away and let her hand fall down to her side, but then she saw the small smile on her lips, and when she looked into her eyes, she didn't see fear as she had previously thought, no, she saw hope and a flicker of happiness. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yes. The Commander's spirit has accepted yours." Clark frowned not understanding what that meant, she was gonna ask but before she could Lexa grabbed her shirt and pulled her in making their lips meet for the first time. It was strange, because she was kissing herself, but it was also the most amazing kiss she's ever had, because it was Lexa. Lexa who had made more than a few appearances in her dreams, not all of them sexual nature, Lexa who smiled at so very few people, but smiled at Clarke, Lexa who she never thought could feel anything for her, so she'd tried to block out her feeling, make reasons has to why they wouldn't work together, because it was easier that way, to pretend that Lexa wanted her too but just couldn't act on it. 

Clarke never wanted this moment to end, but like everything, it did, they parted, their foreheads pressed together, Clarke laying on top of Lexa, and, when Clarke opened her eyes, she was overjoyed to find green eyes staring back at her. She let out a soft laugh. "So... is that gonna happen every time we kiss or...?" She was only half joking when she asked that and Lexa smiled and answered by kissing her again.

"Clarke, are you okay? If you don't answer I'm going in." Octavia said from outside the partition, interrupting the pair, Clarke groaned, but noted she was still in her own body. She got up and went to the partition, pulling it aside only enough to see Octavia and when the girl saw her, she tensed and straighten her posture. " Commander, where's Clarke?" She asked obviously worried.

"You know, you should really stop calling me commander O, the grounders might take offence to that." She says with a smirk and can't help the small laugh that escapes her when Octavia begins to emulate a fish.

"I.. Uh.. Clarke? But how?" The blonde knows she's going to be doing her best to recreate the face her friend is making, in that instant, on paper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, thank you for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed it. And thank you so much, you know who you are, for, just like with 'Her blood's call', letting me know of any mistakes and errors you found when you read this, you're the best <3.
> 
> These characters are not my intellectual property, I'm just having fun with them.


End file.
